


Be my Forever Girl?

by ur_local_aang_kinnie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar)-centric, F/M, Family, Fluff, Found Family, I mean not really but also yes absolutly yk??, Marriage Proposal, Sort Of, Southern Water Tribe, Worldbuilding, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_local_aang_kinnie/pseuds/ur_local_aang_kinnie
Summary: Aang gets ready to propose.(Also I'm fully aware that the necklaces are more of a Northern thing but I was sad and I wanted to write a fluff fic okay let me live)
Relationships: Aang & Hakoda (Avatar), Aang & Kanna (Avatar), Aang & Pakku (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Kanna/Pakku (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Be my Forever Girl?

It had been a lucky chance that Aang happened to have had meetings in the South Pole that week. He hadn't really been paying any attention to them. When asked a question, he would give an answer, and when a fight broke out he would mediate the situation, but apart from that Aang's mind was very much elsewhere.

Katara had turned 16 a few years ago, but he knew he would have to wait until he was 16 too before he asked her to marry him. In fact, he was going to ask her last year just after his 16th birthday but they both ended up getting caught up in something and he hadn't had the time to carve her necklace. According to her letters, however, he hadn't been the only one who had that idea. She had been presented with offers of marriage by several water tribe men, all of whom she had declined. Aang knew that she wouldn't leave him for a stranger, but he couldn't help feeling a bit sad that someone else had beaten him to it. This time, however, he had a necklace. Or, rather, he was working on a necklace. It was made with blue stone, a symbol of both the Air Nomads and the Water Tribes encircling each other. It had taken him at least three tries to carve it traditionally before he gave up and Earth Bended the stone. It didn't come out much better, but he was happy with it. Initially, he was going to put it on a smaller ribbon but he decided he wanted Katara to be able to wear it alongside her mother's necklace, so he made it a bit longer.

He had been reading up on Water Tribe proposal customs and apparently it was traditional to ask the bride's grandparents before you ask her parents, which decidedly was ideal since he wanted to consult Pakku and Kanna on his necklace work anyways. 

As he approached the wooden door of Kanna and Pakku's home, Aang suddenly felt anxiety course through his veins. His hands were shaking, ever so slightly as he reached towards the door to knock. The setting Antarctic sun to his left cast dramatic shadows around him, making him feel even smaller than he already did. Pakku answered the door not long after Aang knocked, looking slightly annoyed at the interruption. 

"Can I help you, Aang?" Pakku asked, raising an eyebrow. Aang was fully aware that Pakku always looked a bit cynical, but it didn't make him feel any better. 

"I...uh...I wanted to speak with you and Kanna...please..." Aang silently berated himself for his stuttering, but he really couldn't help it. Pakku looked even more suspicious, but Kanna came up behind him and nudged her husband to the side, making room for Aang to come inside. 

"Is something wrong, Aang?" Kanna asked as she poured the three of them each a cup of tea. "You seem a bit...upset,"

"N-no! I'm fine I just..." He stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I came here to ask for...to ask for your blessing in proposing to Katara," Aang grabbed his cup of tea and took a drink to avoid making eye contact. 

"About damn time..." Pakku mumbled, making Aang choke on his tea. Kanna berated her husband, flicking him in the side of the head before turning back to Aang. 

"You absolutely have our blessing, Aang," Kanna smiled at him. "Have you made her a betrothal necklace yet?" Aang nodded, reaching into his pocket and placing it gently into Kanna's wrinkled hand. She pulled it close to her, leaning closer to Pakku so he could see too. The two of them stared at it for a long while, turning it over and examining every part of the pendant. 

"It's...not bad," Pakku mumbled, taking another sip of his tea. 

"It's lovely, Aang," Kanna smiled, handing the necklace back to him. Aang smiled back at her, slipping it back into his pocket. "we're so glad you're going to propose, I just know Katara will accept," after a moment, Pakku nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you, so much," Aang grinned with pride. "That means so much coming from you two..." he was silent for a moment before he looked back at them. "do...do you think Hakoda will feel the same way...?"

* * *

Aang felt a headache creeping upon him as he stared at the snow, trying to build up the courage to knock at the door of Chief Hakoda's office. His hands were shaking in his pockets and the world around him lay completely forgotten as he tried to gather his thoughts. 

"Don't stare at the snow like that for too long, Aang," a voice said from behind him. Aang jumped and turned, only to come face to face with Hakoda himself. "You'll go blind like that," the older man laughed a bit, and Aang tried to force himself to laugh along with him. The Chief had grown older since Aang had first met him, his hair beginning to grow the occasional grey streak and his face wrinkled and weathered; however, aside from his outward appearance, he was still the same. Hakoda was a strong leader, intelligent and brave. He was a kind man but he was just as intimidating as he had been when Aang first met him all those years ago. "You seem like something's on your mind, why don't you come inside for a bit, hm?" Aang nodded awkwardly and allowed Hakoda to open the door for him before the both of them stepped inside. 

"Chief Hakoda...I...uh...needed to talk to you," Aang sat down at the chair across from the older man, avoiding meeting his gaze. 

"You don't need to call me that, you know, you're family," Hakoda replied playfully. "is something the matter?" 

"Well..." Aang took a breath. "I went to discuss this with Kanna and Pakku about an hour ago but it's something I need to talk to you about, too..." Hakoda raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, allowing Aang to continue. "I...I wanted your blessing in proposing to Katara when she returns from her trip next week," Aang stared at the desk in front of him, his hands shaking in his lap. 

"Oh, Aang..." Hakoda said softly, using a voice he often used when talking to one of the kids when they were upset, something Sokka had dubbed his 'Dad Voice'. "you've been apart of our family for so long- even before I knew you myself. You're a good person, Aang, I know you are. Of course, you have my blessing." he paused for a moment as Aang looked up, making eye contact with the younger man. "and I know that if Kya were here she would say the same," Aang stared at Hakoda, doing his best to hold back the tears threatening to pool underneath his eyes. 

"Thank you...thank you so much..." he took a deep breath, trying to process those words for what they truly meant. "That means...that means so much coming from you," Aang smiled at Hakoda, and Hakoda smiled back. It was a particular smile, one filled with a particular kind of grief that the two of them both understood all too well. It was also filled with jot, however, the joy that something that had been coming for so long was finally going to occur; joy that they were officially going to become a family now. "Do...do you want to see the necklace I made for her...?"

"Of course I do!" Hakoda laughed, and Aang laughed with him, pulling the jewelry from his pocket and gently placing it on the desk. 

"I tried to make it a bit longer so that she could still wear it with her mother's necklace..." Aang explained as Hakoda noted that the ribbon would wrap around Katara's neck a bit looser than traditional. 

"That was very considerate of you, Aang," Hakoda nodded in approval, handing back the necklace to him. "I'm sure she'll love it." 

Aang felt the weight of the world drop off his shoulders as he left that room. There wasn't too much doubt in his mind that Katara would say yes to his proposal, he was pretty sure it was something she had been hinting at for some time, but having her family's approval was something different. Especially knowing that they considered him to be apart of that family anyways, even without Katara and him being officially married meant so much to him. Aang hadn't had his own family there with him for over a century, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't miss them, but Katara was special to him. Sokka was special to him. So was Hakoda and Kanna and Pakku- even Kya, even though he had never gotten to meet her. They were all so important to him, and knowing that they approved of his relationship with Katara so much was the best feeling in the world. Aang felt complete around them- their family helped fill the gap in his soul left by the Air Nomads. They might not be his biological family, but they helped him feel a bit less alone, and that was more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short- I really didn't feel like making it any longer fhfjhf I was just kind of avoiding finishing my other fic.


End file.
